Jenry Oneshots
by prettybutterfly99
Summary: Cute Jenry Oneshots. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything

Jasper's P.O.V

It's weird you know, before Henry came I was this freaky Seth Cohen clone. I was the kid that nobody wanted to hang out with and my relationship with my dad was basically I get good grades and he buys me stuff. I had always thought it was my fault that I didn't have friends, that I'd have to change myself to get people to like me. Then Henry showed up and changed everything, Henry with his Zen personality, gorgeous eyes and amazingly a friend for him and me. Then I had to go and mess it up by having feelings for him making me even weirder. I covered it up by being a jerk, even though every time I hurt him I hurt myself. Soon though things changed he said he loved me and wanted us to be together no matter what. Things were good between us for a while until the Zane incident. When Henry said that karma would come around I thought he meant that universe would fuck him over not have some jocks through him in the trash. Apparently Henry's good friends with the Swim team. After that it seemed that any one who even think of fucking me over got a can whoopass. I was okay with that Henry could be my hot protector anytime. That's was when I started to notice how most guys avoided me I asked some guys in the chess club and I swear they almost shat their pants, I asked Maggie she giggled and said ask Henry and guess what there's he threaten all boys if they even breathed near me he'd cut off their balls after a round of hot sex (again protective Henry was hot) I'd almost told him to stop then a picture of Henry fighting for me popped in my mind and well let's just say I only hang out with girls.


	2. U2 and Late Night Movies

**U2 and Late Night Movies**

I grin as I look at his at his horror stricken face. Just because he's my boyfriend does he really think I give him everything? "HENRY" he wails behind "You gave him are U2 tickets". I just smile and say "You're going to sell them anyway besides he just had a traumatic experience" I keep grinning even though I can feel his glaring on the back of my head and the only thing I can think is, it serves him right. "Come on Jasper theirs a late night movie marathon on." time to get my revenge.

20 Minutes Later

"Don't chop of his head don't chop of his he-"was all Jasper said before epped and hid in my shirt. Saw 3 is sweet but revenge is sweeter.


	3. Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts**

Henry P.O.V

He's with her again the little slut. He me told what to and how to fix are relationship but I chose not to what an idiot I was. I can't really hate her either she was their when I wasn't it's not her fault they fell in love. I guess I was naïve thinking I could have my cake and eat it to. Now I have nothing left to show for it, nothing but a broken heart. Man, does it hurt knowing I had it all and lost it, but I wouldn't go back and change a thing because knowing what I had and losing it is better than not having it at all even if it saved me the heart break.

_Please just don't play with me _

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me, please, I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_Tears fall, down your face_

_The taste, is something new_

_Something that I know_

_Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea_

_Watch it away as you cry_

_Now a year has passed_

_The seasons go_

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me, please, I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_Waiting, day to day it goes through_

_My lips are sealed for her_

_My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you_

_To settle for less is not what I prefer_

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea_

_Watch it away as you cry_

_Now a year has passed_

_The seasons go_

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me, please, I beseech you_

_Simple things, that make you run away_

_Catch you if I can_

_(ba bop bop bop la la la la...)_

_Summertime, the nights are so long_

_The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend_

_Winter nights_

_My bedside is cold, for I am gone_

_And spring blossoms you to me_

_Summertime, the nights are so long_

_The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend_

_Winter nights_

_My bedside is cold, for I am gone_

_And spring blossoms you..._

_To me_

_-Paper Heart All American Rejects_

_**I don't own the song all American Rejects does**_


	4. IMING

**IM-ING **

_Alwaysleftbehind _is online

_DiscoveryChannel_ is online

_DiscoveryChanne_l : I'm online

_Alwaysleftbehind _: great now log off

_DiscoveryChanne_l : but I just got on

_Alwaysleftbehind_ : it's MIDNIGHT

_DiscoveryChanne_l : but I haven't even loled

_Alwaysleftbehind : ..._

_DiscoveryChanne_l : hey is that some kind of IM speak

_Alwaysleftbehind _: *blankstare*

_DiscoveryChannel : _how do you make a smiley face

_Alwaysleftbehind : _I'll show u TOMORROW

_DiscoveryChannel : _but you promised sex tomorrow

_DiscoveryChannel : _and you don't have a lot of stamina

___Alwaysleftbehind_ : fine then no sex 4 u

Alwaysleftbehind has logged off.

_DiscoveryChannel _: come on Jasper it was a joke

_DiscoveryChannel : _Jasper

_DiscoveryChannel _has logged off.

**AN: This one was really hard to write so review please :)**


	5. Supernova

**Supernova**

"Jasper, I think we need to talk," was the first thing out my mouth . So maybe I could have said it better, but how else do you ask your boyfriend about his term paper when it's about your relationship?

Why am I freaking out over a term paper? Maybe because my boyfriend said my kisses **burn** him and I don't know what the hell that means.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

Okay Henry, I tell myself. Let's do this. I inhaled, held my breath and spoke. "." Great Henry, unleash your inner speed demon.

"What?"

Okay, deep breaths this time, I coached myself. And here we go. "I read your term paper and you said my kisses burn you. You should have told me. I would have stop-"

"No! Henry, it's a figure of speech. **Do not** stop kissing me."

"I'm confused."

"I said, kissing you was like going supernova, and you can't help but get burned, and I love it."

**this one goes out to Bramblerose4 who I hope beta's for me agian**

"Oh."


	6. Dinner Party

**Dinner Party**

"Jasper, stop. It's too tight."

And I thought this was going to be fun, Jasper sighed. Then again, what idiot would invite Henry to a dinner party?

"It's a tie, Henry. It's supposed to be tight."

"But Jasper-"

"Don't 'but Jasper' me. You're the one who wanted to go to this stupid dinner, even though you're still uncivilized."

Oh God, he's giving me that look again. The one that makes him look like a hurt puppy that could make even the toughest of men cry.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you want to go to a dinner party. You hate stuff like that."

"For you."

"Say what?" Jasper asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"You love stuff like this. Sitting in corners, laughing at people trying find the salad fork. You're in your element and I don't want you to give that up, because I'm uncivilized."

"You're doing this all for me?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Henry."

My boyfriend may not be perfect, but he cares.


	7. Trivial Pursuit

**Trivial Pursuit**

"We can win this, Henry. I'll handle the pop culture questions and you can do the science ones," Jasper instructs me. Who's he kidding? We're gonna lose, badly.

**30 minutes later:**

It's horrible; it's a catastrophe, we're winning. We're supposed to lose! I mean it's _The Lord of the Rings _for Christ's sake, but noooooo Jasper had to go and read the books and force me to watch the movies. I wasn't even paying attention, and yet I know half the answers to these questions.

Do you know what this means? Jasper's going to want us to do this again and again and again. Apparently, as a couple, we have to do group dates and play really corny games.

Now, I'm a social butterfly but when my sex time gets interrupted, you do not want to be around me. This _Trivial Pursuit _thing is interrupting sex, so right now I am not the happiest camper.

My plan was for us to lose the game, so I can use our loss as an excuse to get us out of here and back to bed, but we're aren't losing and so I'm stuck here on the couch playing the stupidest game of all time.


	8. Hollow

**Hollow**

_An unfilled space._That's the definition for hollow. It's also how I feel without Henry.

His name alone causes so much pain that I just want to die. But I know that I couldn't kill myself, because of Maggie and because Henry doesn't deserve that.

As for my dad, well he could jump off a cliff for all I care. He took the one person in the world that I love more than anything; the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. My soul mate. My Henry. And yet dad still has the gall to pretend he cares, ask me why I look so thin and sending me to a shrink. I remember the day when he found out about our relationship. He sat us down at the dinning table, and in a lame parental way, checked if we had been drinking. When he realized that we weren't drunk, he started screaming at us, telling us how wrong our being together was.

Then Henry did something that broke my heart; he started agreeing with my father. Saying that yeah, what we are doing was wrong, but we couldn't stop it if we tried. My dad punched him then, telling him it was unnatural and that he would make sure that their relationship ended.

That morning Henry was on the next flight to Zimbabwe, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

But the worst part of all this is Henry seems to have moved on to bigger and better things, leaving me here in my pain and unfilled.

Nothing but hollow.


	9. Diary

Diary

Based off of Sofa king stupid line in No Shirt, No Shoes , No Service

"We are not giving our daughter a diary" I shouted. How could he even think of giving our baby something so evil?

"Why not?"

"Because diaries lead to secrets, which lead to cutting, which lead to suicide, and I will _not _have my baby jumping in front of cars," I explained, listing every reason on my hand. Henry could be so retarded at times, to think I'd give my daughter a diary.

"Come Jasper, you had a diary," Henry pointed out.

"Yeah, and if you remember, Henry, I was slowly killing myself," I replied. One point for Jasper, I thought with a smirk.

"..." Was Henry's witty reply.

Yeah, I'm definitely winning this battle.


	10. Secrets

** Secrets**

Blood; it's everywhere, decorating the walls, splashed on the floor. The thick red substance coats my fingers as I look at the bodies of the two dead men. If only Jasper could see me now, the hero image he has of me would be crushed.

Then again that is why I'm doing this, all this killing, just for him so he doesn't find out about the monster I am, or the secrets I keep. Oh, the secrets that keep me lying awake at night wondering when this life I have will crash and burn.

My parents know about my _problem _or my issue as my therapist calls it. Ibelieve it's an addiction, the love for blood on my hands or seeing the light go out in people's eyes; it's so _refreshing. _Nothing tops it, nothing except my love for Jasper. I don't know what it is, but something keeps me going back to him time after time.

I gave up on killing then deciding that Jasper was more important, apparently the past just has to come and bite you in the ass.

Turns out, I've killed some of the wrong people and well let's just say it's lead to one big ass bounty for my head.

All those adventures Jasper and I had; they were really trying to kill me. It's a sign saying that I could have my cake and eat it, too. After all, my addiction does no harm as long as I keep them a secret.


	11. Maggie's View on Jenry

** Maggie's View on Jenry**

I thought when they finally got together I'd be jealous, but I'm not. When I see them together I forget even having a crush on Jasper, because they are so perfect together. I mean I was there to see those lingering glances and lust filled looks. I even helped initiate their first kiss.

I was there to help both of them out when they broke up and Henry started to date other people. I was there through it all and I can't say I regret being there, because it brought me my own happiness. So to Jasper and Henry let's hope they last forever.


	12. IMING 2

**IM-ING 2**

_DiscoveryChannel _is online_._

_Alwaysleftbehind _is online.

_Alwaysleftbehind:_ let's try this again only this time try not to say anything stupid.

_DiscoveryChannel: _How many times do I have to say sorry?

_Alwaysleftbehind:_ Until I stop thinking of sex as a computation

_DiscoveryChannel:_ Let's pick a weekend when Uncle Brian's out and fix that problem.

_Alwaysleftbehind: _y r u so horny

**5 minutes later**

_DiscoveryChannel: _I'm not horny you're just hot!

_Alwaysleftbehind: _you had to think about that didn't you

_DiscoveryChannel: _Shut up, I'm just getting the hang of this.

_Alwaysleftbehind: _sureeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_DiscoveryChannel:_ Shut up! least I don't add extra letters

_Alwaysleftbehind: _….

_DiscoveryChannel: _That was intentional.

_Alwaysleftbehind: _yep

_DiscoveryChannel: _You're going to make fun of me now, aren't you?

_Alwaysleftbehind: _Actually, I'm not going 2 make fun of u, well not on the internet at least ttyl

_DiscoveryChannel: _I have it ttyl means talk to you later. Bye

_Alwaysleftbehind: _*sweatdrop*

_Alwaysleftbehind _has logged off.

_DiscoveryChannel: _The sweat drop thing means your annoyed….oh

_DiscoveryChannel_ has logged off


	13. Keeping Promises

Memory

_12 years old_

"Henry, how could you?" scolded Mrs. Griffin at her twelve year old son.

"But mom, I just wanted to try my trap on Jasper."

"Not on his birthday! Now go apologize."

"Fine." Henry dug his hands into his pant pockets and headed upstairs to his cousin's room.

When Henry walked into Jasper's room he expected to get a screaming and yelling cousin, but what he got instead was Jasper curled up on his bed, head buried in a pillow, crying.

Immediately, Henry sincerely felt sorry for what he did. "Jasper, I am so sorry," he cried, coming up to stand next to the bed. Jasper's back was to him so he couldn't see his face, but Henry knew that Jasper's eyes were red and puffy.

"No, you aren't," Jasper sniffed. He looked over his shoulder so he could face Henry. "It's not like you care, or anything; nobody does," he finished quietly, turning away from Henry.

"How can you say that?" Henry asked, dumbfounded. "All those people who came to the party? They care about you. And...and...and your dad cares about you, too," he pointed out.

"Those people outside don't care about me, half of them don't even know my name!" Jasper replied, turning back to face his cousin. "They only came because I'm the principal's son. And my dad? He works too much even notice the bruises I come home with..."

"Fine," Henry huffed, interuting Jasper's thoughts. He pointed to the window, in the general direction of the birthday party. "They might not care about you, but I do! I'll do anything for you, if it'll will get you to forgive me."

Jasper couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope rise up in his chest. Henry could be his knight in shining armor, his superstar.

"I'll forgive you," Jasper started. "But only if you promise to care about me forever."

Henry simmered with energy as he agreed to his cousin's condition. "Anything to get you to forgive me."

Jasper grinned and motioned for Henry to join him on the bed. Henry hopped up and settled himself next to Jasper. Within minutes, they were asleep with Jasper's head on Henry's chest with his armed wrapped around him.

_17 years old_

"Damn it Henry,If I wanted you to save me I would of asked." Jasper screamed.

Jasper's wrist were wrapped in think gauze and were held to the hospital bed.

"What the fuck was I supposed to let you bleed to death?" Henry screamed back.

Jasper groaned frustrated. What was wrong with his cousin didn't he see that he that Jasper wanted to die, to be able to leave this dreadful reality.

"Yes, you were supposed to let me drift into the afterlife" Jasper growled.

Henry couldn't believe his ears his sweet happy cousin wanted to die. What was he supposed to do when he saw his cousin drowning in the pool of blood spilling from his wrist.

"It's not like you care anyways" Jasper whispered.

"Not care, Not care Jasper when we were little I promised I will always care or did you forget?" Harry screamed.

Jasper did remember the promise it had gotten him through so many hard times sometimes though it felt like Henry forgot.

"I will always remember that promise sometimes though I feel like you're leaving me and moving on,just like everybody else." Jasper said quietly.

"I will never leave you like you said I'm not like everyone else." Henry said with a smile.

Jasper felt that tiny spark of hope again.


	14. Social Networking

**Social Networking **

Its official my boyfriend is addicted. I've tried everything I could to get him away from them I even used sex and that's not even working any more. I don't know what to do anymore. When I introduced him to them I thought he think they were retard and useless and move but no he loves them. Now it's like he's on them 24/7. My name is Jasper and my boyfriend Henry is addicted to Social networking sites, Facebook Twitter, MySpace you name it he has it. He updates his status every 15 minutes has over a 100 friends each he knows personally. He doesn't even have time for me anymore someone help.


	15. Right of Passage

**Right of Passage**

He had to make sure Maggie made this party the best party ever because this was going to be night he gave it up. Yep this was going to be the night that he Jasper Bartlett gave his virginity to Henry Griffin it was going to be magical, explosive, it was going to be perfect.

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

Henry was right every guy had his right of passage and this was his. Sure it wasn't Henry's first time but that was alright even better because Henry had _experience. _Jasper had it all planned out first they would dance until they died then it would happen nothing would get in his way especially a dumbass spider as soon as he found that fucker thing would go according to plan. Now to find that piece of fucked up shit.

**The song is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**


	16. Supernatural

**Supernatural**

Jasper's

Why the hell would Bella chose Edward over Jacob. I mean sure Edward was hot and all but think about one hot and sweaty werewolf just sitting wanting to do anything to make you happy. Okay, so maybe I'm being judge mental, Henry's is my secret werewolf. Werewolf when I thought of that word I thought of an old wives tell I never thought I it would be real. Henry's abilities were supposed to come from years of traveling and meeting new people not creatures of the night.

My perfect lover was supposed to be a computer geek, listen to me talk and laugh at my jokes not some crazy wild animal. Even with all the personality difference we still managed to make it past the fact he could kill me in my sleep.

**A/N This one goes out 2 my boyfriend Marcus who deals with me even though I'm a pessimist. **


	17. Step for love

**Mission: Attracting Jasper**

**Step 1**_: When wanting to get someone's attention find things you have in common and if you don't have anything in common I suggest you get to studying because keeping them interested in you is your main goal._

"Are you sure this is going to work." Henry questioned.

"Henry until we know Jasper is into you we have to play it safe and this book is perfect for playing it safe." Maggie explained.

Henry sighed and got up from the lunch table, _here we go_. He made a beeline towards the chess club table in his mind trying to remember all the boring information he read about computers.

"Hey Jasper" Good way to start keep it short and simple.

"Hi Henry…..what are you doing over here?"

"I just read this article on the I-pad I was wondering if you could explain what it is to me."

"The I-pad is the god of new age technology it's made by Apple; you do know what Apple is don't you?"

Henry smirked as Jasper continued to babble about on about computers maybe this book could be of help after all.

**Step 2:**_ Okay so you got them interested now you just have to find out if their attracted to you. This is the easy part show some skin do a little dance and you'll have them eating out the palm of your hand._

"I'm not dancing naked in front of Jasper" Henry shouted all the blond had rushed to two places his face and his big friend.

"You're not going to get naked Henry you're just going to wear small revealing tight clothes and shake your ass a lot." Maggie said calmly.

"Like that makes it any better."

"Just shut up and get in the car Henry we're going shopping."

"What happened to playing it safe?"

"Henryyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Getting in the car."

**15 minutes later**

"Maggie is you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes now go in there and make Jasper fall in love with you."

Henry quickly tried to pull up the low rise skinny jeans as he made his way into the living room. He immediately felt the atmosphere change from quiet and peaceful to something else something more electrifying as he walked in.

"Henry what are you wearing?" Jasper questioned with his face red with blood.

Henry smiled inside maybe this could work.

"Oh you know something I found in the back of my closet."

Before Jasper could respond however the greatest thing happened Henry _accidentally _dropped something. By time he finished picking it up Jasper was on him like white on rice.


End file.
